bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 120
|romaji = Sannin |cover = Katsuki Bakugo All Might Shota Aizawa Eijiro Kirishima Tsuyu Asui Ochaco Uraraka Tenya Iida Kyoka Jiro Shoto Todoroki Izuku Midoriya |volume = 14 |pages = 20 |date = December 26, 2016 |issue = 4-5, 2017 |arc = Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode = Episode 61 |previous = Chapter 119 |next = Chapter 121 |chapter title = The Three }} |Sannin}} is the one hundred and twentieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki manages to block Izuku's One For All 8% enhanced kick, but his arm is injured as a result. Izuku is surprised at his own speed and even though he knows that 8% is not much of a difference, he is glad that for a moment he managed to get ahead of Katsuki. Katsuki retaliates with an explosion, which Izuku intercepts with a One For All enhanced kick, cancelling out the attacks and blowing Izuku and Katsuki backwards. While Katsuki gets up, Izuku charges forward and taunts Katsuki, much to Katsuki's anger. Izuku dislikes the part of himself that carelessly runs his mouth whenever he desires to win and despite that, this bad personality trait is his key to victory. Izuku is in midair and Katsuki decides to engage Izuku in midair as well. While the combatants charge at each other, Izuku ponders that he is not going to play nicely and even though One For All Shoot Style is a way for him not to overuse his arms, he never said that he couldn't use them. Izuku prepares to use a One For All Full Cowl enhanced punch with the intent of defeating Katsuki to show why All Might chose him. Izuku successfully punches Katsuki in the face with his enhanced might, which makes Katsuki bleed. However, Katsuki is filled with determination to not lose either and grabs Izuku. Katsuki uses his Explosion to propel himself and Izuku down to the ground. Katsuki smashes Izuku into the ground using his explosive force. Katsuki is atop of Izuku and has grappled Izuku's arm and face. Both Katsuki and Izuku are injured badly and breathe for air. After a few moments, Katsuki declares that he is the winner and demands to know from Izuku why he still lost even though he has All Might's power. Someone tells them to stop which grabs their attention. It is none other than All Might himself who apologizes for eavesdropping on their fight. Katsuki wants to know why he chose Izuku to be his successor. All Might explains to Katsuki that on that day, Izuku was more of a Hero than anybody else and felt that it was his duty to help Izuku stand in the arena whereas Katsuki was already standing in the arena. Katsuki responds that he is weak and because of him not being able to free himself from the League of Villains, All Might is no longer a Hero and is a shadow of his former self. All Might replies that it is not his fault since all roads have an end and he was going to land up in his pitiful state no matter what, encouraging Katsuki that he is strong and embraces him in an apologetic hug. Katsuki breaks free from All Might's hug. All Might gives his thoughts on their ideals; Katsuki's obsession with victory and Izuku's obsession over rescuing is crude and because they are lacking in one or the other, they cannot maintain their sense of justice as Heroes. All Might knows that now that they have fought each other, they know the truth due to releasing their feelings. If the two of them can recognize each other and honestly raise each other up, they can become the best Heroes who both win and rescue. Katsuki still finds it strange that even though Izuku has All Might helping him he is still losing; Izuku responds that he will become stronger so that he can beat him. Katsuki asks who else knows about Izuku's and All Might's relationship. All Might replies that only Mr Principal and Recovery Girl know the truth about them. Since they have been trying to hide it, Katsuki declares that he won't tell anyone about their relationship and says that the secret of One For All stays with them. Characters In Order of Appearance *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Toshinori Yagi Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 120 fr:Chapitre 120